


Tomorrow

by skydivingwithoutaparachute



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, Cutting, Insomnia, JARVIS - Freeform, Protective Tony Stark, Self-Harm, Tony Stark Has A Heart, also i watched im3 yesterday, anxiety attack, gender-neutral, i find that in rdj, i had a really bad night, i need a safe haven, i've slept for 2 and a half hours last night, not proof read, so basically reader is fucked up and tony keeps them safe, this is just for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydivingwithoutaparachute/pseuds/skydivingwithoutaparachute
Summary: Tags will tell you, but I had a really bad night last night and after sleeping 2,5 hours I wrote this. This is somewhat inspired by Iron Man 3 and I wrote this completely for myself. Maybe someone else will get comfort or just a kick out of this, so I'm publishing any way. This work does contain SELF-HARM and SELF-ESTEEM/WORTH ISSUES. Tony is actually pretty okay tho.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Tomorrow

Once again, the trigger was unknown to you. You had been suffering from stress and insomnia more than usual lately, but you weren't exactly sure what drove you into the bathroom with a sharp blade. Whatever it was, it had you shaking and your mind racing; The only thought you could really catch on to, was the need to hurt yourself. You did cut yourself somewhat seldom, and only when you were fully going out of your mind with the need; He did not take well seeing new scarlet red stripes on your wrists. He refused to blame you or be mad or disappointed, but you could tell he always blamed himself, that he thought he wasn't good enough. Today you just couldn't stop it. You had tried to distract yourself and focus on things you liked, but the anxiety and impulse would just not let you go. So, here you were, sitting on the floor of the first floor bathroom with a blade in your hand and you wrist exposed.

Before you could cut yourself, you could hear Tony's suit fire up. You were slightly relieved; Tony could sometimes be days away on missions, and that would give your cuts time to heal a little, if you would manage to not cut too deep. But, turns out, Tony wasn't leaving. The bathroom door unlocked itself; Obviously, being the tech genius he was, Tony had turned pretty much everything in the house into hi-tech, including locks. The door opened, and before you knew it, a metal arm settled on your own arm - the one you were about to cut. The bathroom door closed and locked itself again; Tony knew just how much anxious you would feel, if he were to keep tabs on you and not let you find your shelter when you needed it. He was gonna let you come out when you felt like it, and not a second before that. The thought alone made you break down, and for a moment you just cried rivers. How could you ever deserve someone so kind, loving and understanding? You covered your eyes with your hand and cried into the red and gold. God, you did not deserve this. You did not deserve Tony.

Once you opened the door, you expected Tony to rush over to you like you had almost died, only to discover he wasn't there at all. You walked all the way to the living room without finding him. "Jarvis?" you asked in a small, breaking voice. Your throat felt so dry it stinged. "Downstairs, miss", Jarvis' voice replied calmly. "May I suggest you drink a glass of water? You seem slightly dehydrated and your body temperature had dropped .2 degrees."

You did as Jarvis suggested; A glass of cold water made your throat feel better, and you grabbed one of Tony's old M.I.T sweatshirts before heading downstairs. You weren't really sure what to expect once he would see you, so you descended very slowly down the stairs and kept an eye out for Tony, until you finally saw him sitting by a desk, working on something. His brows weren't furrowed in the way they usually were, and you wondered, if he was at all focused on what he did. He was probably waiting for you. So you licked your desert dry lips, took a breath, and walked into his glass-walled lab.

"Hey, honey", Tony greeted you in a normal, affectious voice, like nothing had happened. "Perfect timing, as always. Could you hand me the yellow screwdriver to your right?" Without a word, you grabbed said screwdriver and brought it to Tony, who thanked and absent-mindedly started screwing a screw out of whatever piece of tech he had in front of him on the desk. "Feeling better?" he asked, glancing at your arm. "You wear that better than I do." You followed his glance and lifted your arm to look at the piece of armor covering it. "Thanks, Tony", you finally said quietly, your voice still a little hoarse from crying. Tony seemed to flinch just a little, clearly not expecting you to sound so worn out. "You okay? You seem way too calm", you managed to laugh a little, feeling tired but somewhat better than earlier. "Yeah, I'm good, hun." "Tony, I can always tell when you're lying." "Okay, so maybe I'm kind of freaking out", he finally admitted, and looked at you with puppy eyes. You sat down in his lap and wrapped your arms around him. "I'm here to protect you", you promised and kissed his temple, but he withdrew a little to be able to look at you. "No", he shook his head. "I'm here to protect _you_."

And protect you he did. You two had found your way into the bedroom, where he had taken you into his strong arms and held you close, just holding you there and shielding you from anything and everything, so you could just for a moment feel safe and like you didn't need to be on your guard every single second. At the end of the day, Tony knew you like the back of his hand, and always knew what you needed. "Maybe pound me until I can't remember my name?" you suggested half-jokingly; You still weren't feeling a-okay, and forgetting everything in the world for a second sounded like heaven. "I will", Tony smirked lovingly. "Tomorrow."


End file.
